Zwei gegen den Herren der Schatten
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Agumon sucht BlackWarGreymon, fidnet ihn aber noch jemanden.


Zwei gegen den Herren der Schatten

  
  
Was passiert mit einem Digimon das stirbt ? Es wird wiedergeboren ! Doch gilt dies auch für diejenigen Digimon die nicht entstanden wie alle Anderen ? Nicht aus dem Licht der Digiwelt, sondern aus der ungetrübten Dunkelheit der schwarzen Türme ?  
  
Drei Monate später, als die Wunden der Digiwelt die MaloMyotismon geschlagen hatte noch nicht vergessenen waren.....  
  
Eine einsame Nacht war es für Agumon bisher gewesen, er hatte sich schon vor Tagen von Gabumon getrennt um alleine durch die weiten der Digiwelt zu streifen. Ohne Grund hatte er selber geglaubt, doch mehr und mehr wurde ihm klar das er in Wirklichkeit nur auf der Suche nach jemandem war. Dieser Jemand war für ihn in nur sehr kurzer Zeit zu einem Helden geworden, doch auch zu einem Gleichgesinnten. Die Suche nach BlackWarGreymon war für Agumon ein Rätsel, denn wie könnte er das Schwarzturmdigimon finden ? Könnte er ihn überhaupt finden, oder war von ihm nichts mehr übriggeblieben das wiedergeboren werden konnte ? Manche Stunde in der er durch die Digiwelt streifte und sah wie zufrieden die Digimon lebten, glaubte er das nur er allein unglücklich war. Dabei hätte er sich die Ruhe bestimmt auch verdient gehabt, denn schließlich hatte auch er für die Rettung beider Welten gekämpft ! Doch während er gekämpft hatte, hatte er nie aufgegeben und jetzt wo Frieden herrschte wollte er auch nicht mehr aufgeben.  
Lange Tage der Wanderung waren schon vorbei, viele Enttäuschungen hatte er schon einstecken müssen, doch nun kam er in eine Gegend die ihn doch seine Zuversicht zu rauben begann. Nach allem schönen was er durchwandert hatte, war er nun in dem Teil der Digiwelt angekommen, in dem die letzten der wirklich bösen Digimon versteckt lebten. Eigentlich hatte er nicht hierher kommen wollen, doch da Elekmon ihm gesagt hatte das in der Stadt des ewigen Anfangs nie ein Virus Digimon wiedergeboren wurde, hatte er ihm geraten, doch einmal in dieser Zone nachzusehen, denn wo wenn nicht im Gebiet der letzten bösen Digimon konnte die Geburtsstätte der Viren liegen ?  
Drei Tage war Agumon versteckt durch diese Einöde gewandert, als er auf einmal an sein Ziel kam, vor ihm lag eine Ruinenstadt.... ein böses Spiegelbild der Stadt des ewigen Anfangs ! Mit äußerster Vorsicht war Agumon hinab in die Stadt geschlichen, doch sie war völlig verlassen, nicht einmal ein Bakemon oder ein anderes Digimon ließ sich blicken. Nur ein leises Stöhnen das von einem schwachen Windhauch getragen wurde durchlief diese tote Stadt und Agumon war sich sicher das er diesem Stöhnen folgen musste um irgend etwas anderes als Ruinen zu sehen.  
Ohne auf seinem Weg von mehr als umgestürzten Mauern behindert zu werden, trat er schließlich in den dunklen Eingang einer Gruft und deutlich hörte er nun, vom Grunde dieser Gruft kam das Stöhnen da der Wind an sein Ohr getragen hatte. Erst zögernd dann immer mehr von der Neugier und der Furcht angetrieben, arbeitet Agumon sich die scheinbar unendlich vielen Stufen vor, die ihn tiefer und tiefer ins Herz der Dunkelheit zu führen schien. Selbst die Fackeln schienen aus einem andern Element als Feuer zu bestehen, den die Flamme war blau und schien eine eisige Kälte zu verströmen. Hier und da waren Stufen verschwunden und Agumon musste immer öfter über solche Löcher springen. An einem der Löcher blieb er stehen und sah hinein, nichts außer Dunkelheit.... und selbst seine Attacke die kleine Flamme verschwand in einer ewigen Schlucht der Dunkelheit. Während dessen war das Stöhnen immer lauter geworden und unheimlicher weise wurde es wie mit einem Schlag sehr Warm.... und ein Wind der seltsame blaue Funken mit sich trug blies ihm je tiefer er kam stärker entgegen. Am Ende des Ganges klärte sich schließlich auf, sowohl woher die funke stammten, als auch weshalb es so fürchterlich warm geworden war. Agumon stand in einer großen Höhle, umgeben von einem tiefen ringförmigen Graben.... alles was über ihn führte war der dünne Steg aus gewachsenem Stein auf dem er jetzt stand.... und zugleich war der Steg auch alles was ihn davon abhielt in die brodelnde Lava zu stürzen die unter ihm wie ein Fluss dahin strömte. Einige Momente war er wie gefesselt von diesem Anblick, doch gerade im richtigen und entscheidenden Moment blickte er auf..... und wich dem Geschoss aus das ihn so nur einige tropfen Blut aus einer Streifwunde kostete. Obwohl ein Geschoss ? Noch als er der weißen Fledermaus hinterher blickte wurde ihm klar das dies kein Geschoss war sondern ein Teil einer Attacke..... doch von wem wusste Agumon in diesem Moment nicht. Schnell war er von dem Steg gelaufen und direkt hinter einer der vielen großen Kisten, die wie er erst jetzt erkannte Käfige waren. Hinter den Gitterstäben flogen Datenreste herum, doch sie verblieben in den Käfigen und wurden weder kleiner noch größer. Doch das stöhnen kam aus einer dieser Kisten... und zwar aus einer die nicht sehr weit von ihm entfernt stand ! So schnell ihn seine kleinen Beine trugen rannte er zwischen den Kisten hin und her, bis er schließlich vor den Gitterstäben erstarrte, die das Wesen beherbergten, das da so schmerzlich stöhnte. BlackWarGreymons Kopf war das einzige was sich von seinem Körper materallisiert hatte, der Rest seines Körpers war noch immer eine Wolke wirbelnden Datenstaubes. Wütend rüttelte Agumon an den Stäben, doch obwohl sie sehr dünn und auch sehr alt aussahen, bewegten sie sich keinen Millimeter.... und er stellte fest das sich ein unheimliches Lachen über seine Bemühungen gelegt hatte. Agumon hatte es eilig seinen Freund zu befreien, dieser Ort machte ihm Angst und das Lachen klang nicht so als währe es auch nur im geringsten Maße freundlich gemeint und deshalb digitirte Agumon sofort..... und zwar direkt auf sein Mega Level, zu WarGreymon.  
"Geb dir doch keine Mühe.... du wirst dieses Digimon nicht befreien !"  
Auch wenn WarGreymon schon das Lachen nicht gefallen hatte, diese Stimme schien die ganze Boshaftigkeit dieses Lachens noch stärker in sich zu tragen. Aber dennoch, wenn auch unsicher, rief er in die Dunkelheit zurück:  
"Ich werde ihn befreien ! Komm heraus und zeig dich mir ! Wer bist du !"  
Das Lachen erklang noch einmal laut... dann sagte die Stimme mit unglaublicher Boshaftigkeit:  
"Du wirst keine Zeit mehr haben meinen Namen zu hören..... denn der Tod wird dich schneller treffen als meine Worte."  
Und alles was WarGreymon rettete war ein Hechtsprung der ihn gegen eine der Kisten stürzen ließ, aber besser als noch an dem Punkt zu stehen, wo nun ein Loch klaffte und den Blick auf die Lava freigab. Wieder erklang das Lachen... doch WarGreymon achtet nicht darauf das es erschreckend nah gekommen war, er lief zu dem Käfig herüber.... und mit dem wütenden ruf des Wesens das zuvor noch gelacht hatte drückte er mit aller Kraft die Stäbe auseinander. Sofort wurde die Wolke und der Kopf von BlackWarGreymon herausgezogen und als die Wolke die Stäbe hinter sich gelassen hatte formte sie sich erneut zu BlackWarGreymons Körper.  
"Du Dummkopf das hättest du nicht tun sollen ! Du wärest wiedergeboren worden, doch nun werde ich euch Beide vernichten ! Aber BlackWarGreymon wird hier für immer sterben !"  
Und wie von unsichtbaren Händen geöffnet fielen alle Käfige auf und die Datenwolken aus ihrem inneren wurden in die Luft gesaugt, in ein Loch, ein Loch das einen Umrisse zeigte, wie ein Mantel aus purem Dunkeln. Schließlich löste sich dieser Mantel auf und WarGreymon sah gerade noch wie das Digimon die letzten Datenrest verschlang. Neben ihm blickte BlackWarGreymon zu diesem Digimon auf... in seinen Augen glühte des Hass. WarGreymon hielt seinen "Freund" zurück und dessen Blick wurde freundlich, als ob er Danke sagen wollte. Einen Moment blickten sich die Beiden an, hundert Worte wurden im Stillen gesagt, über Dank, über das was geschehen war und über das was sie nun tun mussten.... alles in einigen Sekunden und alles mit einem kurzen Nicken beendet. Das Digimon war in diesen kurzen Sekunden auf den Boden gesunken, scheinbar kniend hatte es seinen Umhang um sich geschlagen.... und es lachte erneut.  
"Ihr werdet verlieren...."  
BlackWarGreymon kam WarGreymons wütenden Kommentar zuvor und noch während er sprach stürzte er sich auf das Digimon:  
"Vielleicht verlieren wir aber sicher nicht diesen Kampf !"  
WarGreymon folgte BlackWarGreymon mit nur geringem Abstand und so währe er fast in seinen Rücken gelaufen, denn plötzlich und ohne das etwas wirkliches passiert währe blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
WarGreymon ging an seine Seite, sah das er noch immer seine Klauen vor sich hielt, doch dann sah auch WarGreymon weshalb er so abrupt stehen geblieben war. Die Gestalt vor ihnen hatte den Kopf unter seinem Mantel hervor gesteckt und funkelte die Beiden noch immer lachend an. Einen Moment konnte WarGreymon den Vergleich zwischen der Kälte der blauen Flammen und der Kälte dieses Lachens nicht mehr bei Seite schieben und ihm wurde klar das dieses Lachen genau so stach wie die Hitze der Lava. Aber dennoch, das Lachen konnte ihnen nicht Schaden, eigentlich auch nicht sein Aussehen, aber alles was sie Beide mit diesem Aussehen in Verbindung brachten war der Tod und das große Leid der Digiwelt.... dort vor ihnen in seinen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt blickte Myotismon sie an. "Myotismon...... Hast du nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet ?"  
Das Lachen erstarb.... und das Digimon erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Für die Beiden war es eindeutig Myotismon, doch dann wurden sie eines Besseren belehrt.  
"Myotismon ist für immer Tod.... zumindest das das ihr meint ! Doch ich bin ihm sehr ähnlich.... auch wenn mir eine Sache fehlt die er hatte...."  
BlackWarGreymon hob drohend die Klauen und sagte mit vor Wut bebender Stimme:  
"Langweile mich nicht ! Was sollst du nicht haben ?"  
Ein kurzes Lachen entrann seinem Mund, dann sprach das Digimon weiter:  
"Mir fehlt sein Pech ! Und nur damit ihr Beide wisst wem ihr unterliegen werdet.... ich bin BlackMyotismon.... und ich bin der Herr allen Dunkels auf der Digiwelt."  
BlackWarGreymon blickte WarGreymon an und sagte dann mit einer seltsamen Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme  
"Dann laß uns die Dunkelheit dieser Welt vernichten."  
Und ehr es sich die Beiden versahen stürmten sie Seite an Seite vor, Klaue an Klaue, bereit um BlackMyotismon zu vernichten. Doch bevor die Klauen nah genug waren um ihn zu Schaden griff er nach vorn.... und seine Hände schlossen sich um die Hälse von WarGreymon und BlackWarGreymon. Beide konnten es nicht fassen und starrten mit aufgerissenen Augen ihren Feind an, der sie erst angrinste und dann laut heraus Lachte......  
Der Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen und trotzdem hatte BlackMyotismon schon eine scheinbar siegessichere Position erreicht... aber er drückte nicht schnell genug zu. WarGreymon schaffte es ihn mit einen kräftigen Tritt in den Bauch von BlackMyotismon sich und seinen Freund zu befreien... und noch während BlackMyotismon sich erstaunt den Bauch rieb brachten die Beiden einige Meter zwischen sich und den Feind, der selbst vor ihnen Beiden kaum Angst zu haben schien. BlackMyotismon richtet sich allerdings sehr schnell wieder auf und sagte schon fast fröhlich:  
"Na gut dann schlachte ich euch nicht einfach nur ab .... dann lasst und kämpfen !"  
Nun war es WarGreymon klar, ohne einen richtigen Kampf würden sie hier nicht herauskommen. Doch noch ehr er etwas tun konnte griff BlackWarGreymon mit seinem "Höllentornado" an. BlackMyotismon war ausgewichen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es die Attacke noch so umzulenken das sie ihn dennoch traf. Ein lauter Schrei ließ die Höhle zittern und es rieselte Staub von der Decke. BlackWarGreymon war wieder neben WarGreymon gelandet und blickte siegessicher zu BlackMyotismon hoch, doch dieser schwebte einfach nur da.... doch dann zersprang sein linker Arm und löste sich in Datenstaub auf. WarGreymon klopfte BlackWarGreymon auf die Schulter, für ihn schien BlackMyotismon doch kein wirklicher Gegner zu sein ! Aber als BlackMyotismon den rechten Arm von der Wunde nahm die nun in seiner Schulter klaffte begannen seine Augen rot zu leuchten... und als diese roten Strahlen die Beiden trafen erstarrten sie. Das Licht aus seinen Augen schien bald überall aus BlackMyotismons Körper zu strömen.... es war das Licht einer Digitation ! Langsam verschwanden BlackMyotismons Züge im roten Licht und da BlackWarGreymon, wie auch WarGreymon nicht von diesem Licht wegblicken konnte, sahen sie Beide was geschah, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Das Licht begann wie ein Wassertropfen zu wogen, dann sahen sie die umrisse von BlackMyotismon wieder, doch es verschwand wieder und so sahen sie nicht die Veränderungen der Ultra-Digitation. Auch als beim zweiten Mal die Umrisse eines Digimons zu sehen waren erkannten sie nur das es die Form eines kleinen Jungen hatte, dann verschwanden auch diese Umrisse, doch was blieb war das schmerzhafte Schreien das der Junge auszustoßen begonnen hatte. Nun verfärbte sich das Licht mit dem Schrei, es wurde Schwarz und je schwärzer das Licht wurde, je leiser wurden die Schmerzensschrei die hervordrangen. Langsam aber sicher begann auch diese schwarze Masse wieder zu wogen, dann formte sie sich. Langsam entstand ein Digimon, von der Gestalt her sehr ähnlich den Beiden, doch es strahlte die Böseste Energie aus die die Beiden je gespürt hatten und noch immer glühte die Augen des Wessen vor Haß.  
Doch dieses Blick fesselte die Beiden nun nicht mehr ! Aber sie rührten sich trotzdem nicht... alles was von ihnen ausging war das erschrocken wispern von WarGreymon:  
"Er ist auf seine Mega.-Fighterform digitiert......"  
Langsam zogen sich die Beiden Digimon zurück, BlackMyotismons Mega Form blickte ihnen noch immer mit geradezu brennenden Augen nach. Plötzlich jedoch hob er den Arm und Schlug nur in die Luft.... doch die Druckwelle war gigantisch. WarGreymon und BlackWarGreymon hatten sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten können und sahen sich nun gegenseitig hoffnungslos an. Doch dann sagte BlackWarGreymon traurig:  
"Kannst du es für ein paar Momente beschäftigen?"  
WarGreymon nickte und stürmte vor, BlackWarGreymon bliebe zurück und sammelte seine Kräfte. WarGreymon sammelte sich im Lauf und schleuderte seinem Gegner eine "Planetenkraft" Attacke entgegen, gleichzeitig sprang er hinter seiner Attacke her und setzte den "Drachenkiller" ein. Er nahm nur wahr, wie die Hitze seiner eigenen Attacke ihn einhüllte und er wenige Momente später durch seine Attacke etwas kühleres durchbohrte. Als er landete drehte er sich sofort um, doch was er sah konnte nicht wahr sein. Er stand nur wenige Schritte hinter seinem Gegner und deshalb sah er deutlich wie die Stelle durch die er sich gebohrt hatte, wie eine Wasseroberfläche Wellen schlug, doch nichts mehr geschah. Dann drehte sich das Wesen um, wenn es überhaupt möglicher, glaubte WarGreymon das Feuer in den Augen seinen Feindes jetzt geradezu greifen zu können. Dieser hob die Arme in die Luft... nichts geschah zuerst, doch dann formte sich zwischen seinen Handflächen eine kleine Kugel, sie waberte und an einigen Stellen brach immer wieder rotes Licht hervor, das dann jedoch wieder verschlugen wurde um an andere Stelle wieder zu erscheinen. WarGreymon stürmte sofort wieder aus seinen Gegner los als er bemerkte das die Kugel mehr und mehr anwuchs. Als er erneut eine seiner Klauen auf ihn niederfahren ließ, bohrte sie sich wiederum in ihn, doch erneut entstanden nur die seltsamen Wellen. Jeder der Hiebe die er danach noch auf seinen Feind niederfahren ließ hatten die selbe Wirkung. Plötzlich rief ihn BlackWarGreymon zu sich, sein Körper glühte geradezu vor gesammelter Energie.  
"Flieg mir hinterher ! HÖLLENTORNADO"  
Dann sprang er zur Höhlendecke hinauf und bohrte sich durch sie hindurch. WarGreymon der wirklich sofort hinter seinem Freund her geflogen war, hatte gerade noch gesehen wie ihr Feind seine Attacke losgelassen hatte und sie hinter ihnen her geschickt hatte, aber nicht ohne sie auch selber zu verfolgen. WarGreymon sah die Funken die BlackWarGreymons Attacke hervorrief wenn sie auf den Stein traf nur wenige Meter vor sich, doch auch die Attacke des Gegners war nur kurz hinter ihnen. Doch plötzlich schrumpfte die Attacke wieder und verschwand schließlich in einer Art Nebel, der dann von ihrem Gegner einfach verschluckt wurde. Dieser Lachte erneut, ein seltsames hysterisches Lachen, das Lachen wurde hinter ihm leiser und so glaubte WarGreymon sich in Sicherheit. Tatsächlich war er das auch wenige Momente später, denn schon traf ihn ein Streif Licht, BlackWarGreymon hatte sich zur Decke durchgebohrt und sie wieder zur Oberfläche gebracht. Als WarGreymon hinter sich blickte hörte er noch immer das sehr leise gewordenen wahnsinnige Lachen ihres Feindes und er glaubte noch immer zwei rote Funken in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Doch dann gab es neben ihm ein Krachen, BlackWarGreymon war in seiner Rüstung umgefallen und lag schwer atmend da.  
"Was ist los ?"  
WarGreymon war entsetzt zu ihm herüber gekommen und hatte sich neben seinen Freund gekniet. BlackWarGreymons Augen sahen sehr Müde aus als er leise flüsterte:  
"Ich habe alle meine Energie in die Attacke gelegt, doch die hat nicht gereicht... ich habe meine Lebensgierige mit in den Angriff gelegt....."  
WarGreymons Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er sagte schluchzend:  
"Wieso hast du das getan ? Du wirst für immer Tod sein !"  
Doch BlackWarGreymon lächelte schwach und sagte dann:  
"Was würde mir das Leben nützen wenn ich nicht sicher gewesen währe das du aus der Dunkelheit gekommen wärst ?"  
Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite, seine Augen schlossen sich und langsam wurde sein Körper zu einer Wolke aus Datenstaub. Diese stieg langsam in die Luft.... immer in Richtung Sonne. WarGreymon kniete noch immer da, seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen und er schlug Wütend auf den Boden ein. Hinter sich hörte er noch immer das Echo des Lachens, doch plötzlich erstarb auch dieses. Als er sich umsah sah er gerade noch wie das Loch sich wieder schloss und ihn zurück ließ. 

Alleine und ohne jede Hoffnung BlackWarGreymon je wieder zu sehen...............  



End file.
